The present invention relates to cloth dyeing machines, and more particularly to such a cloth dyeing machine in which the cloth guide tube which guides the inserted piece of cloth from jet nozzles toward the dyeing bath has a front section curving downwards from the jet nozzles for guiding in the piece of cloth, enabling the piece of cloth to be vibrated and spread out.
A regular cloth dyeing machine is generally comprised of a machine base defining a cylindrical dyeing bath holding a liquid coloring matter, a cloth guide tube horizontally mounted in the dyeing bath at the top, a plurality of jet nozzles suspending in the cylindrical dyeing bath in front of the cloth guide tube, a cloth guide roller disposed in front of the jet nozzles, and a motor drive controlled to turn the cloth guide roller. When the motor drive is started, the cloth guide roller is rotated to deliver the inserted piece of cloth, causing the piece of cloth to be circulated through the jet nozzles, the cloth guide tube and the dyeing bath. Because the cloth guide tube is mounted in the dyeing bath in horizontal, the piece of cloth may be wrinkled when delivered through the cloth guide tube.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a cloth dyeing machine which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is one object of the present invention to provide a cloth dyeing machine which keeps the piece of cloth fully spread out when circulating the piece of cloth in the dyeing bath. It is another object of the present invention to provide a cloth dyeing machine which prevents the piece of cloth from being wrinkled when dyeing. It is another object of the present invention to provide a cloth dyeing machine which achieves a satisfactory dyeing effect.
According to the present invention, the cloth dyeing machine comprises a machine base defining a cylindrical dyeing bath, a cloth guide tube through which an inserted piece of cloth is circulated in the dyeing bath and dyed, a plurality of jet nozzles suspended in the dyeing bath in front of the cloth guide tube and controlled to eject jets of liquid coloring matter onto the piece of cloth when the piece of cloth is guided into the cloth guide tube, wherein the cloth guide tube has a curved front section curving downwards from the jet nozzles for guiding in the piece of cloth, enabling the piece of cloth to be vibrated and spread out by the force of the jets of liquid coloring matter.